Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!
" " is an upcoming Christmas special of Phineas and Ferb. The special is set to air on Disney XD on December 6, 2009, at 8:00 p.m. as part of the second season. The special is set to follow trying to spread holiday cheer around Danville along with two elves after Dr. Doofenshmirtz ruins the holiday for everyone. Series co-founders Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, along with the special's director Zac Moncrief, have announced their hopes that the special will become a holiday classic. This episode exists in two versions: in a 45 minute full version (actual runtime 33 minutes) and in a 30 minute version (actual runtime 22 minutes) with several scenes cut to fit the channel's regular standard time slot.Shego123's conversation with Swampy Episode Summary Daemon's TV summary: It's Christmas Eve and an excited Phineas and Ferb are working to turn the city of Danville into a giant shimmering thank you card to Santa Claus. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz develops a Naughty-inator and suddenly, the Tri-state area is clouded in naughtiness and kids' letters to Santa are returned unanswered. Two of Santa's British elves arrive to investigate, but Phineas and Ferb must quickly devise a way to spread holiday cheer, all while Mom and Dad go to the airport to fetch Grandpa and Grandma Fletcher who've just arrived from England. Meanwhile, Candace tries, in a not so covert way, to figure out what's on Jeremy's Christmas wish list. It is also possible for a subplot involving the Yeti to be featured in the special. Songs *Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh have written a total of seven songs for the special and hope for them to become "songs that this generation of kids will think of as Christmas songs the same way that kids think of 'Welcome Christmas' (from How The Grinch Stole Christmas) or 'Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer'.""'Phineas and Ferb' rules kids' TV Among the songs are: :*Christmas version of the Theme Song - Bowling for Soup :*Christmas is Starting Now - Big Bad Voodoo Daddy :*Thank You Santa Claus - Jeremy :*Tell Me Why I Don't Hate Christmas - Dr. Doofenshmirtz :*Where Did We Go Wrong - Phineas, Baljeet, and Isabella :*Got That Christmas Feeling - VanessaShego123's conversation with Swampy *Povenmire has announced that an extended version of the theme song will play. The following lyrics have been confirmed: ::Two wondrous weeks of our winter vacation ::Before New Years and school comes to end it ::So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations ::Is finding a good way to spend it Following this song are montages of doing Christmas activities. Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information *Zac Moncrief has been confirmed as directing the special. *Povenmire, Marsh, and Moncrief have each openly stated that they hope the episode will become a classic. *Discussing the episode, Povenmire wrote, "It's a really sweet, warm special that we're really proud to have our name on." *It is possible that the book, Oh, Christmas Tree! takes place before or after the events in this episode. *Radio Disney will release "Christmas Is Starting Now" from the episode on November 27.Disney expects such big things for "Phiineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation" that it is rolling out the show on Radio Disney -- new song arrive on Nov. 27 -- Disney XD, Disney Channel and ABC Family. *Disney XD will broadcast the episode on December 6th, 2009, at 8:00 p.m."Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation" will premiere on Disney XD at 8 p.m. on Dec. 6. *The Walt Disney Company has such high-hopes for the episode that it will premiere it not only on Disney XD, but Disney Channel and ABC Family as well. This will be the first time ABC Family has ever broadcast an episode of Phineas and Ferb. *The Christmas special will last from 8:00 PM-8:45PM making this the longest runtime for a Phineas and Ferb episode.PHINEAS AND FERB - "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation" *iTunes will release a soundtrack to the Christmas special on the day after the special airs on Disney XD. *This episode will be the first one so far not taking place in a summer setting. *This special further confirms Isabella is Jewish, as it shows her celebrating Chanukah. *Baljeet may have some affection for Wendy because he acts shy around her and kisses her. He also saves her present.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51VG95KGSGs&feature=channel Continuity *Both the Yeti in the shower and the Yeti being carted into the backyard past a gossiping Candace are direct parodies from the regular opening credits. *Meap from The Chronicles of Meap makes an appearance. *Perry received a vase from Dr. Doofenshmirtz for Christmas. ("Gaming the System") *The business man and nagging wife from Leave the Busting to Us! are seen during Thank You Santa Claus, where a larger present falls out of the sky onto her. The wife was also seen in Put That Putter Away. *When Baljeet says "Well? Aren't you going to ask me what it is?" it could be a nod to Mom's Birthday, when Candace says the exact same thing. ("Mom's Birthday") Allusions *The scene of the yeti putting the star on top of a Christmas tree is a parody of the claymation special Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. * : The scene where the kids are dancing to Ferb's piano playing is an homage to the gang of Peanuts dancing to Schroeder's piano playing.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36HEvBMwuWY * O Come All Ye Faithful: During a commercial for the this special, an electric guitar version of O Come All Ye Faithful can be heard. * The way Ferb wears his scarf and hat are similar to the way Paul McCartney wore his in in the movie "Help!" (In the scene where the band is singing 'Ticket to Ride', his scarf is wrapped all the way up his neck and covering his mouth, so the only thing visible are his eyes.) (plus: Thomas Sangster is confirmed to play Paul McCartney in the upcoming movie Nowhere Boy.) * : When Perry puts a hat on a snowman, it comes to life and walks in a random direction. This is what happens in the song and TV Special.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zvxpIcP7PA *'Spiderman:' In the song Got That Christmas Feeling , Ferb swings on Christmas lights in a Spiderman way. *We Wish You a Merry Christmas: A group of carollers sing this song to Doofenshmirtz. They are later seen sharing a large tub of figgy pudding. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom/ Grandma Betty Jo * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kari Wahlgren as Suzy * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Jane Carr as Grandma Fletcher * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher * Lorenzo Lamas as Meap * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Cymphonique Miller as Holly * Madison Pettis as Adyson * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Flynn * Tyler Mann as Carl * Clancy Brown as Santa Claus * Mathew Horne as Blay'n * Bruce MacKinnon as Clewn't External links *Link to redesigned theme song for the special References }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Real World Articles